Canada
Please note, eh? Canada closes every July 1st to celebrate Canada Day-eh. ::"'Ey Nickeel, how 'bout we have a seat on my chesterfield and watch some hockey, eh? We can eat poutine and smoke pot afterwards, don'cha know. Oh, you need a serviette... there, Bob's your uncle." :::—The Average Canadian Canada, AKA Greenland's Mexico, America's Canada, is the house belonging to the cute Hippie girl next door. It is a dangerous country full of bears and French-Canadians. As you read this, a wall is being built along the American/Canadian border, this is to prevent illegal immagrents, cold air, and bears from entering Jesusland (America). History Canada was founded not too long ago by a beaver, a moose, and a duck. The duck became Canada's first president, and now appears on their stupid little one dollar coin. Legacy has it that the duck claimed to be more valuable than America's paper money, and was subsequently deemed crazy and called a Loonie. In canada it is almost legal to smoke pot. National Psychology While thought to be a peaceable country, Canada is actually an inwardly seething nation quietly planning an appropriate means of seizing world domination. There's only so many "eh", "igloo" and "hoser" jokes one can take. Plus, the weather sucks in Canada, and that's bound to make for some bad days. International Plans Using their bountiful supply of bears, beavers, and angry hockey players, their plan is to sneak upon the nation of Turkey in the middle of the night and subsequently claim ownership. Once claimed, Turkey will be renamed "Chicken" (Jeremy Hotz) and Sloan music videos will be played 24/7. If the weather's nice there, the Canadians may decide to stay in Chicken while thawing their frostbite before moving on to Russia (aka - Hortonville). Geography Canada is also extremely big, having a total area of 19,978,647,125 square miles (or 6,785,920,322,763 hectares). And unlike the greatest nation on the planet, Canada is divided into provinces and territories rather than states, making it not only dangerously enormous, but also geographically retarded. Such provinces include Manitoba, known for its alarming number of bears and liberal French-Canadians who hate America and want to "impeach the president" replacing him with tree-hugging, commie-fascist Neil Young. Alberta This province lies in between British Columbia and Saskatchewan, as these two provinces have never gotten along and are always fighting over who gets the window seat on long car trips. British Columbia This is where the grass is truly greener on the other side, the home of Mark Emery, hiding out from the United States' extradition charges for being too laid back, man. He is the prime minister of BC and is on the US Most wanted list at No.420. Manitoba Manitoba's bear situation has killed more Canadians in recent decades marking this province a 'no-tent' zone for campers and portagers alike. The STD and murder capital of Canada, people heading via bus are warned not to stop in the province's capital of Winnipeg, where they are sure to be beheaded upon entry. Saskatchewan Guess what their capital is called - Saskatoon! Very original Saskatchewan. Nova Scotia A small mish-mash of rocks in the Maritimes, Nova Scotia is the most ambiguous of Canada's provinces, with more kids eating lobster for school lunch than lunchables, on account that all parents of said children are poor fisherman incapable of making anything outside of '1001 Delicious Lobster Dishes' New Brunswick It's so new, try the fish! New Brunswick makes Old Brunswick look like just another Red Lobster. Northwest Territories This territory was so big, crowded and over-populated that they had to cut the territory in half to give the Inuit and Eskimo their own space to lounge by Lake Huron and get better seats for the Northern Lights. No one noticed and no one visits the Northwest Territories to this day. Nunavut ]] Canada is so large that at one time it actually divided one of its provinces, the Northwest Territories into two pieces, giving the cold part over to the Inuit named as the new territory, Nunavut. It is so cold in Nunavut that it won the prize as "Unlucky Province And/Or Territory Number 13" Award, as it is the 13th out of Canada's 10 provinces and 3 territories. It is decided that if Global Warming should ever exceed its 1 degree and melt the ice caps in the Arctic, that real estate corporations should quickly set up shop in Nunavut and claim a new territory of Floradana, Canada's 14th territory of wading pools and tamed polar bears. Ontario The financial hub of Canada, with the capital not being Ottawa, but it's more cosmopolitan, sexy account of a brother, Toronto. Prince Edward Island (PEI) Anne of Green Gables Lived here, the rumored Canadian arch-nemesis twin to Lindsay lohan. Quebec The French capital of Canada. At one point the entire province of Quebec wanted to separate, but as it has the largest landmass of all the provinces. Ontario was unsuccessful in shoving its big ass out the door. Quebecers didn't care much for Ontario and wanted to build a large wall around the entire province. The Maritime Provinces were so done with this argument that they threatened to fill the walled-in area and turn Quebec into a water park. Quebec ceased all actions and the '68 battle of Splash Kingdom was averted. Yukon Territories Feared that it may separate to Alaska on the Referendum of '96, the Yukon Territories is Canada's most feared cold-place, with ex-patriots leaving at an alarming rate of 4 a year. That's not saying much, but the Yukon is ranked 12th out of 13 in terms of population. Politics :See: Canadian government Canada is a kingdom, with Queen Elizabeth II born into her position head of state. Royal dynasties are obviously undemocratic and bad. The sole exception is the Bush family, of course. Because the dry winter air in Canada gives the Queen chapped lips, she lives in the United Kingdom instead. She appoints a lackey in her place, called the Governor General, to keep things in line while she's out. The Governor General is essentially the Grand Canadian Babysitter. Canadians elect commoners to the House of Commons - the Canadian immitation of Congress. The Governor General, unlike the President of the Untied States, can't make decisions on her own, and so has to have ministers tell her what to do. She chooses these ministers from the elected House of Commons, and her main guy is called the Prime Minister, though she really can't choose anyone other than who the House of Commons will support; the Prime Minister actually has to respond in the House to questions about his policies and actions! Jean Chrétien was Prime Minister of Canada for a really long time. The highlights of her career were when she choked... what? Oh, "Jean" is a guy! Uh, okay, when he choked a reporter and when he had a pie thrown in his face with the words "Pie Minister" written on it. Half of his face is paralyzed, which made for hilarious impressions of him on CBC's two political skit comedy shows, 'This Hour has 22 Minutes' and 'Royal Canadian Air Farce'. Canadians are ruthlessly insensitive to people with disabilities. Chrétien is also credited with popularizing the language 'Frenglish'' (a combination of French and English incomprehensible to anyone of either tongue.) Soon however, Canadians were exposed to the wonder that is Stephen Colbert, and elected to a majority a more America-loving party: the Conservatives under party leader Stephen Harper, who, because of the stupid, convoluted Canadian system, became Prime Minister. As a result of this, Canada was "fixed" By Dr. Colbert within just 77 days. Culture Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada is home to the hardcore punk band, DOA. DOA are very unamerican. They have a song called 'Fucked Up Reagan' and an alternate version called 'Fucked Up Bush', along with many anti-war and anti-industrialism songs, not to mention, they're not from America. They also have a song called 'America the Beautiful' which includes these lyrics: Lock your doors, lock it tight It's the new immoral right They wanna cleanse the home of the brave For the master race of the USA" This group alone warrants an immediate invasion of Canada. But one reason not to invade Canada (and annex it to North Dakota, which could use the extra people)is because the Canadians make some decent beer like Moleson's and LeBratt's, and they might stop if they get pissed off. Lastly, Canada, French or English? Pick a side, we're at war! They need to speak American like the rest of the world does. Crimes Against Humanity *Being overly polite such as saying "sorry" far too much *Pretending that they have more land then us *Thinking they invaded the United States during the War of 1812. The Canadians (not the French) thought they burned down half of the White House, which subsequently had to be repainted. In reality, they accidentally invaded the north pole, set fire to an igloo and stepped on a penguin.(Nice cover, way to save face) *Housing and providing sanctuary to many bears including the vile polar grizzly. Like Lebanon, Canada serves as a safe haven from which Bears, like Hezbollah, can attack at will into America and wreak havoc on our northern states, such as Washington, Idaho, and North Dakota. Bears are allowed to roam freely on the streets of Canadian cities, and the town of Victoria, British Colombia has even erected monuments to these "Bearorists." *Playing home to French-Canadians, Nickelback, Celine Dion, Bryan Adams, and half of Keanu Reeves *Having "Free" health care. Seemingly to actually provide and care for their citizens, easing the financial concerns that could burden families and individuals at unforeseen times of medical troubles and improving their quality of life and peace of mind. Thusly, providing the same level of timely, addequate healthcare as the united states, yet robbing their poor citizens the pride of self-suffiency that comes from paying out-of-pocket and arguing with their insurance companies (sneaky Canadians) *Having a PM (Prime Minister) named Jean Chretien *Inventing curling *Sending humanitarian aid to New Orleans after hurricane Katrina sooner than the US because they have nothing better to do. *Not forcing Robbie Robertson to go home, against the wishes of the UN. *Compressing the USA down into a less magnificent size with the gigantic weight of their ice and politeness, all to claim that THEY are the second largest country in the world. Bastards. *Not supporting American troops....because they are draft dodgers and bear petters. *Banning all guns, in favor of hockey sticks... and cameras *Measuring temperature in Celsius, instead of the American way, Fahrenheit! *Spawning such heartless killing the machines as the bear, Celine Dion, Curling, and the claim that ham is their own bacon. *Introducing the world to the backwards talk of the hated French-Canadians, who originally coined the word "les biens", referring to their many happy sisters *Inferior (and possibly deadly) Xanax. *Saying "eh" after everything which is also used to talk to bears *Having a drinking age of 19 (18 in some provinces) and making Americans drunk *Legalizing weed and subsequently making Americas fat because they all have the munchies. *refusal to properly pronounce about Activism Help make Canada more like the U.S. by lending your support to the following plans of the Conservative Prime Minister, Stephen Harper. *Extend the Mission in Afghanistan Until the Taliban-Supported Drug Lords surrender *Occupy Vancouver DO NOT ENTER Vancouver (especially if you have more than a penny CDN (1.02 pennies US on you.) The bong fumes from those filthy hippie Chinese-loving snowboarders are highly toxic. Invest in bio-hazard suits. *Oppose the new Clean Air Bill. (50% Reduction of emission by 2050? Not Possible!) *Expand the Annual Seal Hunt to include French Canadians *Expand the Annual French Canadian Hunt to include Nova Scotians *Cutting public school funding, so children never learn the "metric" system *Cut funding to womens programs and remove the word "equality" from any document proclaiming the goals of womens movements. *Continue to criminalize marijuana to keep that dirty tax money out of government coffers and in the crimeloards hands where it belongs. It also helps to keep our prison staff employed. *Cut taxes for the rich, raise them for the poor, and then lower the poverty line. You end up with less tax on voters, more tax on non voters, and fewer poor people. Its win-win-win. *Help Real AmericansTM invade Canada. Tourism "Canada? Why would you want to leave America to visit America Junior?" (See: The Simpsons) There is wisdom in Homer's words, and not that Greek one either. There are no beers, donuts, or fatty foods in Toronto. Turn around and spend your vacation in the green, clean, lively, safe twin paradises that are Buffalo and Detroit. They're as safe as Baghdad after all. Now please leave Canada eh?http://youtube.com/watch?v=I0fwYyZLHQE&feature=user Conspiracy Theories *Canada does not actually exist. *It was made up by communists who brainwashed the world into thinking that there was a country called Canada with weapons they aquired illigaly during WWII without the consent of America while Jesusland was saving the Jeus and all other not normal people from the ultra-liberal and or communist Hitler. *Super secret hidden penguin assassin base is hidden somewhere in Canada producing penguin films and shilling animal rights. *The Newfoundland Liberation Army is preparing to invade Alaska to create a new independent homeland for the displaced Newfinese tribes of western Canada. See Also *French-Canadian *Quebec *Montreal Canadiens *Quebecois language *The World According to Palin Do Not Also See * Kanada Footnotes